oliviawillingtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephilim
(Finished) DISCLAIMER: The following information is invented to partake in my Original character project Olivia! Some things are adapted by other parts of existing information by example from the Shadowhunters series. For parts that are fully taken from existing websites or mostly with a few tweaks here and there, I'll put up a reference! Do not feel offended because you decided to read this and I'm very sorry if you cannot contribute more to this than using the comment section if you had any questions or suggestions! See also: Nephilim wiki for already existing mythological facts: Nephilim Wiki Nephilim in Hebrew means The Fallen. Their existence began by the amalgamation of the 'Sons of God'Nephilim wiki https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nephilim See also: Olivia General Story Once upon a time, there was one of the first mundane worlds, an Earth, named Aris, made by Angels and spirits where humans were Nephilim who were highly intelligent as they were able to communicate and survive easily. Fact: Even though Nephilim were highly intelligent, it would only be for survival. They had no idea what Angels, Demons, ghosts, and anything paranormal and outside their realm actually were. One Nephilim in particular, named Lilith, was in harmony with nature the most. The world's evolution happened pretty fast. After hundreds of years of being buried underneath a giant ocean, a huge piece of land would form. Hence, the Nephilim appeared after a few thousands years later on that huge part, a super continent, named Pangea. A difference from the Earths today was that, that land didn't split but stayed one piece and that there remained only one culture, which was of the Nephilim. Discrimination didn't exist, war didn't exist either, there was only peace and love. During the Cenozoic era of New Life, the Nephilim, plants and animals were huge''(compare it to the timezone of the dinosaurs), just as the planet itself was. literally ten times the size of any other Earth, and that world was fresh and didn't own any policies or politics, a fashion,... The Nephilim lived amoung wild and bright nature and spirituality. It was true freedom. ''Fact: Nephilim were vegetarians, as they lived in piece, they never desired for killing an animal or insect either. The story about them eating other humans originates from the fact that they had been encountered by Demons (Nephilim called them "Black monsters" as they had never heard of Demons before) who had bred with and tried to kill the Nephilim, and the Angels tried to take care of that, of which that plan partially succeeded, but not without any casualties. These Demons truly created a monstrosity, of which later, the Nephilim that survived were forced to flee. Many other Nephilim were lost, of who Lilith that also got affected, and who in fact brought in the Demons. See also: Lilith Not only that, Lilith also burned down the Garden of Eden and eternally poisoned the apples of The Tree of Life' with a never ending curse. '' '''Warning: This is all what I invented, only those things with a reference are from actual stories and myths. Let's call this general page my own personal wikia for now. Eden And Harmony Lilith alone really loved to be around 'the red sea' and also around The Garden of Eden, which is located in Eden (home for Nephilim) ''itself. And there was this huge apple blossom tree in the center, '''The Tree of Life'. All the apples that grew on it were gold and silver coloured and if you ate from them, you'd feel the spiritual and healing energy inside you. The tree was awake for eternity, and the apples would grow back so fast. The Nephilim were loyal and had blood of Angelic warriors within themselves. Hence, they were protectors of the Garden and especially the tree because if that tree ever died, the whole Garden would die as well, because It had its roots spread so far and deep... The skies in that world were bright and had all kinds of colours and actually, every piece of nature would sparkle. The oceans were transparent and beautiful blue and there would the young Nephilim bathe and take a swim. The water had a healing power and felt so soft and warm. When it was spring, it was breeding season for animal and men. Female Nephilim were ready to give birth to their newborns in a beautiful Oasis with flower beds and tall plants that made a safe roofing from the weather. Once a baby Nephilim gets born, they'll get cleansed inside the the oasis which made the skin of the baby soft and unblemished. It was a way to baptize. Fact: Back in that time, the Nephilim never really gave each other actual names, though as they were bound by spirituality, they'd call themselves after earthly elements. Lilith was called Luna, which is Latin for moon, and Adam was called Circa, which is Latin for sun. Hero of the present One of the most famous, extinct warrior Nephilim were Dante''Dante - Devil May Cry Wikia http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Dante - '' -''and NeroNero - Devil May Cry Wikia http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Nero '''WARNING: Only the names are from actual sources, the story behind them, which you'll find when you click on their names ''(not from the references), ''are made up by me, hope you understand. If you're still unsure, ask me politely. 'Category:Myth Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:Story Category:Supernatural Category:Religion Category:Biblical Category:Species